Only You
by ivane
Summary: After murdering Ashfur with her own two claws, Hollyleaf is convinced by Sol to leave the clans, and instead move to a small two-leg town with various street cats. She doesn't enjoy it at first, but she might just grow custom to the odd behaviors, or perhaps she'll leave and go back to her clan. (Sol x Holly)
1. Miles Away

_**Night ; 9:25 PM**_

* * *

The once flowing, warm blood settled into a cool, unpleasant chill on Hollyleaf's paws, almost feeling like water - something she wished it was. In a way, she couldn't detect any emotion, though maybe it was the shock as her emerald green eyes watched the lifeless body of Ashfur laying in front of her paws. Bile welled up in her throat, and for a moment, she genuinely felt as if she was going to throw up, but she didn't.

Instead, she just washed her paws off in the stream of flowing water and pretended that she _hadn't_ just murdered her own clanmate in cold blood, that it was some other cat that possessed her body and made her do it. The thought soothed her for a brief moment, if it wasn't for the fact that Starclan knew the truth, and it'd be held against her until the moment her lungs would accommodate her last breath.

Hollyleaf sat there for a while, coming to terms with herself. In a way, it felt thrilling, like a laugh in the face of her clanmates saying, _"Hey! I'm not just a stuck-up, code following cat! See? I murdered my poor, innocent clanmate in pure malice, and didn't even feel remorse for it!"._

Within the same breath though, guilt filled her lungs, strangling her like a riptide and pulling her under. Ashfur could've done so much for the clan, fed so many queens and elders, could've fought or ended a battle - but he couldn't now, because her very own claws ripped away his life and ended him like a piece of prey.

The sunset had faded by now, the darkness of night masking her pelt and blending it in like watercolor. It should've been comforting, knowing that no cat could physically see her unless they squinted, but it wasn't. There were clouds over the moon, like a disapproving gesture directed at her from Starclan itself.

A not-so subtle rustling broke Hollyleaf from her trance, and she didn't even need to turn to know who it was, the all too familiar scent hitting her nose.

"Go away, Sol."

She hissed quietly, her tail lashing in a fit of aggression, ironic considering just how weak she was at the moment. The tortoiseshell tom promptly ignored her request, instead opting to slide up beside her and watch the flow of the stream.

"Impressive, really. I never thought such a small kitten would be capable of getting blood on her pretty little paws."

Sol commented, his sultry voice tinted with amusement, and perhaps a bit flirtatious. Hollyleaf could feel herself melting at his voice, and his scent, the warmth of it making her feel kittish and naive.

"Sol, you need to leave. You're on Thunderclan territory."

Her voice was meek as she protested, deep down knowing that she didn't want him to leave, finding comfort in a cat who understood her distress, or at least acted like it. She heard Sol give an amused purr as he leaned his head down to match the height of hers.

"So are you, _kitten_. Do you really think Thunderclan's going to accept you after you murdered one of their best warriors? You're a loner, just like me now."

Hollyleaf's maw let out a choked sob at that, but didn't bother to defend herself. She knew it was true, she'd be exiled on sight the moment she confessed to killing Ashfur, as if being half-clan wasn't enough of a sin itself. Her tail puffed up a bit as she moved it to wrap around her paws, a tear slipping from her jade eyes. A comfortable silence settled as Sol pressed his fur against her own, his eyes occasionally flickering to the disturbing, lifeless body of Ashfur.

Eventually, Sol rose to his paws and gripped Hollyleaf's scruff, pulling her up as well and eliciting an off-guard shriek from her mouth. She spun around to face him and shot a weak glare at the tom, shaking her fur and puffing her pelt up to make it look double it's size. Hollyleaf's tail swished as she eventually relaxed, Sol's amber pools admiring her from a mere few paw-steps away.

"Up. We have a long journey."

It was a futile explanation, but Hollyleaf didn't need one to be convinced. She was already captured in his sickly game of cat-and-mouse, except she was the mouse, and she didn't have a place to run. With a nod, Hollyleaf shot one last glance at her victim, before following behind Sol's paw steps. She'd miss her old life, the camp she grew up in, her brothers - her _family._

She wondered how her brothers would react when they realized that she was gone. Would they even care? Or how the clan would react when they realized the killer of their beloved clanmate was one they'd always trusted. Her clan would be bound to find out once they found the body, her scent was practically embedded in the area.

Her legs grew tired as she trailed not far behind Sol, his tail hovering just behind her to make sure that the onyx she-cat hadn't darted off yet. Hunger and exhaustion pawed at her desperately, but she continued to push herself, it wouldn't be long until they could take a break, they just had to make sure to be far out of Thunderclan territory until then.

After a long while of walking, Sol came to a stop at an area beneath a tall oak tree, and sat under it, beckoning Hollyleaf to as well. The scent of Thunderclan was far gone by now, the unfamiliar feeling of the environment sending Hollyleaf into a frightened state, but none-the-less, she collapsed next to Sol tiredly. She was still very much hungry, but it could wait, they both weren't in a state to hunt right now.

Closing her eyes, she curled into herself and fell into a slumber almost instantly, her body taking in the well needed rest, and she could very faintly feel Sol do so as well.

* * *

 _ **Mid-Morning ; 10:07 AM**_

* * *

The black-furred femme stirred awake at the feeling of a paw prodding into her side, and it didn't take a genius to know who it was. Her tail irritably swished the mottled black and orange paw away as she shifted, an annoyed whine sounding from her maw.

"You have approximately one minute to _wake up_ before I leave you here."

Sol hissed, though it was an empty threat. Hollyleaf's eyes peaked open groggily, and she gave a weak glare towards the tom, but didn't bother to force herself up. Her stomach screamed at her to eat something, a pang of pain as a result.

"I'll get up when you get me something to eat, Sol. I'm not going to make the 'journey' if my body's too weak to even get up."

The she-cat narrowed her eyes, just barely gathering enough strength to move from her curled position and onto her side. She strained her ears to hear Sol grumble something under his breath, before stalking off, reluctantly hunting down some unfortunate prey to satisfy her paining hunger.

Bored, Hollyleaf batted at a leaf within reach, tearing the browning shrubbery into tons of tiny pieces while she waited patiently for Sol to return. For a moment, she debated on whether or not to curl up and fall back asleep, but the thoughts disintegrated as she saw Sol come back, carrying a lifeless rabbit in his maw.

Relief sparked in her veins as she moved up a bit, looking at Sol and letting a slight smile grace her face.

"Thank you, _Sol._ "

Hollyleaf drew her voice out and made it sound sickly sweet, but the gratefulness was genuine as she began to quickly eat the rabbit. She figured the tom had already eaten before she woke up, seeing that he wasn't bothering to get his share of the prey from her.

Finishing about half, she pushed the remainder of it away before rising to her paws, shaking her fur out to remove the dirt and leaves that had settled on it during her last-nights slumber. Her ears flattened against her head as she looked up at the tortoiseshell, just now realizing how much larger the tom was compared to her.

"Maybe I was right about you being a lion when I was an apprentice."

She muttered, her voice sounding lighthearted. An amused chuckle escaped Sol's mouth as he leaned down and licked a bit of her neck fur, causing Hollyleaf to let out a jumpy mewl, not realizing what he was doing at first. Eventually, she relaxed as Sol started grooming her, a feeble flow of purrs sounding from herself as she pressed into Sol.

"And maybe I was correct about you being a kit."

He lightly taunted, a smile on his face as he groomed around her ears and forehead, feeling Hollyleaf's pelt flush from beneath her thick layers of fur. The she-cat mumbled a quiet 'shut up' as she continued to purr, her thoughts unsure of Sol's intentions, but still trustful. He wouldn't go out of his way to hunt and groom for her, especially since it gave him no gain.

After a while, he stopped grooming her, causing a childish complaint to come from Hollyleaf's mouth. Her tail swished and scattered a few leaves around, before she reluctantly stood up again, feeling far better than she had before, the food now settled in her stomach and her fur feeling clean.

"We should get going, we still have a long walk, and I want to be there by sunset."

Sol commented, rising to his paws as well and stretching, his mottled fur slightly blending in with the leaf-fall colors. Shaking his pelt, he began to walk again at Hollyleaf's lack of response, his tail hovering behind her again as he had the night before.

The onyx-tabby she-cat flicked her ears and followed him, her paw steps coming into line with his own. She was still curious as to where they were going, but she let herself wonder, it was better than thinking about what her former clanmates were doing right now, or if they even found the body yet.

* * *

 _ **Mid-Day ; 4:42 PM**_

* * *

Hollyleaf's paws started to ache as she huffed, her body begging her to take a break. They'd been walking for hours now, and it still looked like the same scenery, except maybe with less greenery and more fields. She'd seen a few of these fields before, when her and her former clanmates went up to Skyclan, they were near the horseplace. Of course, they were smaller, these ones seemed like they could go on for forever.

"Sol? How much longer?"

She asked meekly, starting to struggle to keep up with his pace. Briefly, she wondered just how Sol could walk so much without having to take a break, he didn't even look thirsty. Sol glanced over at her and gave a comforting lick on her ear, slowing down his pace.

"Not long, I recognize this place. A little bit longer and we should be there."

He murmured, but it didn't sooth Hollyleaf. At this point she just wanted to go back to her clan and curl up in her familiar nest, the one right next to Lionblaze. Grief pained at her as she remembered her brother, the fact dawning on her that she might never see him again, with the assumption that Starclan wouldn't let her in.

"I want to go home."

Hollyleaf mumbled, tears threatening to prick at her eyes, her exhaustion and physical pain causing her emotions to skyrocket. She saw Sol spin around with a hiss, catching her off guard and causing her to stumble back.

"That's _not_ your home anymore, Holly. Your home is with _me_ , and it will _always_ be with _me_ , _do you understand?_ "

Sol hissed, using his much larger body to pin her to the ground while she let out a fearful cry, using her back legs to claw against his stomach, but it didn't seem to have an effect. After realizing it was no use, Hollyleaf flattened her ears and lowered herself to the ground as far as she could, adverting her gaze submissively.

"I understand- please get off of me."

She pleaded, her voice weak as she cowered beneath the tom, and to her relief, he got off of her. Her full freedom lasted a mere second before she felt her scruff be gripped, and she was pulled along as Sol continued to walk. In a way, she felt relaxed that she wasn't putting full pressure on her paws anymore, but she knew that Sol would get tired of having to carry her eventually.

It was silent for a while, just the gentle chirping of birds and several other creatures within the wilderness, until eventually she caught sight of what she assumed to be their destination. It was a collection of several two-leg houses, hundreds even. Fear sparked in her when she saw monsters driving quickly among the concrete paths, her tail starting to swish anxiously.

Though it didn't seem the Thunderpath Sol was heading towards, instead, he was focused on a building. To Hollyleaf, it seemed odd, made of brick instead of the wood one she had seen back in her territory, but she still held her trust, the previous fearful encounter of Sol being forgotten in the back of her mind.

Her back started to ache a bit, her scruff still being held by the tom, but he didn't seem persistent in letting it go anytime soon. She could feel the weather grow a bit colder as the warm hues of the sunset tinted the area, and a yawn escaped her throat as she let herself continued to be dragged along. It wouldn't be long until she got to rest again, but this time, hopefully permanently.

Eventually, Sol let her go as they reached their destination. It was a brick building, but it didn't seem like any two-legs had touched it in a while, seeing the grime on the side and a rather big broken chuck off of the wall, leading to where Hollyleaf assumed she was supposed to go to.

Reluctantly, Hollyleaf crawled through the hole, feeling Sol follow closely behind her. It had lead to what appeared to be an unfinished basement, not touched for quite a while. Wooden boxes we're piled up along the walls and some scattered along the dirt flooring, along with some hay and a few patches of grass.

The odd thing was that the hay looked as if it had been piled up into sections, acting as nests to whatever creature lived- or still lives there. Panic coiled up in Hollyleaf's stomach as the scent of a mix of different cats hit her nose, and she kept herself as close to the wall as possible. Sol seemed relaxed however, stepping in right beside the lithe she-cat.

Faint paw-steps neared before the sight of a cat rounded a corner of hay, their eyes widening in surprise as they admired the two cats.

" _Harry?_ "

* * *

 **chapter two is literally being released the same time as this but ;w; i physically cannot get over the fact that sol's kittypet name was harry. like i cant comprehend that. who would look at a tortoiseshell cat, a _rare_ male tortoiseshell cat, and be like 'hmmm, gonna name this cat _harry_.' and live with themselves. i can understand why sol wants to destroy pretty much everything now. i would too if my name was harry. anyways! favs/follows/reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Pip and Penny

**quick allegiances! all except Holly and Sol are characters I made up on the spot, technically OCs but im not putting a claim on them**

 **Vincent - mottled grey and white tom, green eyes**

 **Pip - small siamese she-cat, blue eyes**

 **Jerky - dark brown tom with white paws, amber eyes**

 **Luna - short-furred black and brown she-cat (pregnant, father not-present), amber eyes**

 **Penny - copper and white tom-kit, being fostered by Pip, green eyes**

 **Oliver - orange tabby tom-cat with a white underbelly and paws, amber eyes**

 **Holly(leaf) - small black smoke tabby she-cat with thick fur, green eyes**

 **Sol - large, mostly black tortoiseshell tom, amber eyes**

* * *

 _ **Sunset ; 7:23 PM**_

* * *

 _Previously..._

Panic coiled up in Hollyleaf's stomach as the scent of a mix of different cats hit her nose, and she kept herself as close to the wall as possible. Sol seemed relaxed however, stepping in right beside the lithe she-cat.

Faint paw-steps neared before the sight of a cat rounded a corner of hay, their eyes widening in surprise as they admired the two cats.

" _Harry?_ "

* * *

Hollyleaf felt confusion prod at her, who was 'Harry', and why did Sol react to the name? Her jade eyes squinted, her previous fear fading into a suspicion as her focus shifted between the two cats.

"Ah, Pip. Good to see you once more, I go by 'Sol' now."

Sol said in an amused voice, leaving Holly's side in order to initiate a friendly greeting towards the she-cat. Pip stared at him with a questioning gaze, but seemed to accept the new name within seconds as she butted her head against Sol's chest affectionately. For a brief moment, Holly felt a spark of jealousy, an unfamiliar emotion, but quickly relaxed as Sol turned back to her.

"Holly, meet Pip. An old friend from here."

He gave an almost too-sweet smile and waved his tail in order to beckon the tabby forward, in which Holly foolishly obeyed like a spell. She reluctantly dipped her head in greeting, feeling like an apprentice who is attending their first gathering, anxious and desperate to make a good impression. Her paws threatened to collapse beneath her, especially after walking all day.

Pip gave a slight laugh and flicked her black-tipped tail, a smile gracing her face.

"Are you two staying? It's always nice to have new company." She commented, before turning directly to Sol, "You'd better not run off again, I swear, we all thought you _died!_ "

Pip scolded, giving a light bat at Sol's ears as he let out a laugh, promising that he won't. Holly stood to the side a bit and swished her tail, watching the two interact playfully with a twinge of disappointment. It wasn't long before a small, curious head poked around a wooden box, the small pitter-patter of tiny paws making it's way around as the kit stared up at Pip.

"Mama? Hungry!"

The small kit whined, it's tiny paws batting at the black fur of Pip's leg. Pip simply gave a slight chuckle as she leaned down to lick the kit's forehead.

"I know, Penny. I'll be there in a second, why don't you go see what Luna's doing?" She recommended, but to no avail, the kit simply stared up at her eagerly, before turning his head towards the two newcomers.

"Who?"

Penny asked quietly, his small face twisting into confusion at the two cats, before playfully bounding his way over to an awed Holly. Stepping back a bit, Holly gave an excited smile to the kit before moving into a laying position as the kit pawed at her swishing tail energetically. She flashed a hopeful gaze towards Sol, who was simply watching the two with amusement.

Holly had always wanted kits of her own, even since she was one herself, the simple thought of having a litter excited her to no end - and Penny's playfulness didn't help either. She figured she was getting ahead of herself, Sol and her weren't even _mates_ yet, and she wasn't even sure if Sol thought of her that way.

She gave a friendly smile at Pip, "He's adorable- I've always wanted kits myself, just never found the right tom." The she-cat expressed, leaning down and giving an affectionate lick on Penny's forehead as he bounded up to play with her front paws.

Pip laughed, "Yeah, he's a pawful though, can barely get him to settle down at night." Penny stopped his playing and looked over at Pip curiously, before scampering over towards her and batting at her tail, just as he did to Holly just a few minutes ago.

The siamese she-cat paused for a moment and looked between Sol and Holly curiously.

"Aren't you two mates? Y'know, it's never too late to start." Pip teased, sitting down and giving a playful flick of her tail.

Holly froze and flushed beneath her fur, curling her tail up beside herself, "I mean, n-" Sol shot a look at her as he interrupted, "Yes, Pip. We are."

The onyx tabby gave a confused mewl at the words, her tail flicking a bit. Sol gave her a look in which she could only interpret as a warning, in which she just laid her head on her paws quietly, nodding at Pip. A soft yawn escaped her muzzle as she curled in her spot, tiredly blinking her eyes.

Truthfully, she wasn't that effected by Sol's outburst, being far too sleepy to care. After all, a long day of travel in the hot sun took a lot out of her, not to mention she hadn't had anything besides that rabbit to eat earlier.

Pip nodded suspiciously at the two of them, a bit of an odd look plastered on her face before she pepped up again,

"You two look tired, why don't you go get some sleep? Feel free to set up a nest anywhere, we don't really have a set sleeping area." Pip explained, mostly to Holly, as Sol had already known the dynamics. "I'll introduce you to the others in the morning, I think you'll like them."

With that, the siamese flashed a smile at the two cats before heading back to where she came from, Penny at her back paws, still as hyper as before. There was a tense silence for a few moments after Pip left, before Sol started setting up a nest with hay, dragging and combining two pre-made nests towards the back of the room, into a tipped over wooden box.

Holly was already starting to doze off in her spot, losing track of time before she felt a maw grab her scruff and tug her upwards. Her eyes darted open, but she quickly was soothed as she realized it was only Sol. The she-cats paws barely touched the ground as the tortoiseshell lifted her up and set her in the nest, before wrapping himself around her.

"You have to stop doing that, Sol. I'm too big for you to be tugging around like a kit."

The tabby huffed, her emerald eyes squinting at the tom, who simply gave a teasing smile, "Maybe I'm just practicing, you're about the size of one." Sol chuckled, pressing his muzzle into the fur of Holly's cheek.

Curling herself up, she didn't dare bring up the interaction earlier, instead just accepting the fact that Sol was her mate now. It wasn't like she cared anyways, after all, she'd admired him since she was a mere apprentice. After a moment of thought, she realized she didn't feel tired anymore, but a bit giddy at the thought of meeting a few new cats in the morning.

* * *

 _ **Night ; 9:07 PM**_

* * *

She stretched a bit and pressed into Sol, who let out a gentle purr and licked her forehead. Holly blinked at him and let out a purr herself, before intertwining her tail with his own contently.

"I'm not tired anymore." She mentioned reluctantly, but let go of her worry as she saw Sol wasn't as well.

A nod came from Sol's head as he began to groom her, just as he did earlier, but this time, it was focused around her neck. There was a few comfortable heartbeats of silence, minus the loud purrs coming from the two of them as Sol traced his tail up her spine.

"You heard what Pip said, it's never too late to have kits." He eventually said with a teasing tone, watching how Holly adverted her gaze and flushed.

"I don't know, Sol- maybe it's best to wait a bit, until I get used to this place." The onyx cat murmured meekly, her tail giving a nervous flick as she very briefly felt Sol's discontentment with the statement, even without looking at his face.

The tom was persistent, however, "Oh, come on, _kitten._ I saw how excited you looked when you talked about wanting to have your first litter, and the hopeful look you gave me while you were playing with Penny. Just think, our own-"

"Sol, stop it. I want to get used to this place first, _please._ I want to be sure my kits will be raised in a safe environment." Holly gave a slight hiss, though her voice wasn't one of warning, instead, it sounded pleading. She curled protectively around her stomach, as if she really was expecting.

This didn't settle well with Sol, but he didn't push it any further. The tom shifted closer and wrapped himself around his mate again, giving a comforting lick on her ear as if to settle their disagreement. He felt the she-cat reluctantly relax against him, her jade eyes slowly closing.

Holly's breathing slowed eventually, pulling her into a well-needed slumber, and soon enough, Sol did as well, the two cats curled against each other.

* * *

 **;w; short chapter, but chap. three is coming soon! hopefully by like, tomorrow, if my motivation doesn't disintegrate by then lol**

 **faves/follows/reviews are appreciated!**


	3. Late Night Spar

**i'm back! a few days late, but still.**

 **TW for:**

 **insinuated NSFW / rape**

 **if you wish to skip this, move to the 5:21 AM section**

 **also headcannon that Hollyleaf was the runt of the litter and not Jayfeather lmfao**

 **so she's like. extra small in this fic, like 5 moon old kit small**

* * *

 **Night ; 1:40 AM**

* * *

 _Previously..._

"Sol, stop it. I want to get used to this place first, _please._ I want to be sure my kits will be raised in a safe environment." Holly gave a slight hiss, though her voice wasn't one of warning, instead, it sounded pleading. She curled protectively around her stomach, as if she really was expecting.

This didn't settle well with Sol, but he didn't push it any further. The tom shifted closer and wrapped himself around his mate again, giving a comforting lick on her ear as if to settle their disagreement. He felt the she-cat reluctantly relax against him, her jade eyes slowly closing.

Holly's breathing slowed eventually, pulling her into a well-needed slumber, and soon enough, Sol did as well, the two cats curled against each other.

* * *

The she-cat was awoken by a tongue rasping its way over her neck fur, and she let out a slight mewl at the interaction before her eyes slowly opened. As expected, Sol was the one grooming her, his copper eyes briefly meeting her own jade as he slipped her a gentle smile.

Holly shifted a bit and moved closer, the chill from the outdoors seeping it's way in. She didn't feel tired any longer, but she supposed it was because they fell asleep only a bit after sunset. Resting her head on his larger paws, the femme allowed herself to let out a weak string of purrs while he slicked down patches of fur that were sticking up.

Her tail flicked a bit, before finally intertwining itself with Sol's. The silence was comforting, only the chirp of insects from outside, and maybe the occasional rustle as well, but neither posed a threat. The tabby's stomach pained with hunger, but she ignored it, it wouldn't be long until the morning and the rest of the cats we're up. Briefly, she noticed her body seeming a bit skinnier than it had a mere few days ago, she knew why, but it still shocked her.

Eventually, Sol stopped grooming her, much to the she-cat's displeasure. The quiet lasted a bit longer before the tom finally decided to speak up, as if he _had_ to say something.

"Get up, I want to show you somewhere." The tom said quietly, but sternly before standing up.

Holly gave him an anxious look, one of uncertainty, but got up none-the-less. She'd just be forced up anyways, whether she wanted to go or not. Her tail brushed against some hay as Sol started walking, obviously expecting her to follow, in which she did, reluctantly.

It wasn't that she didn't trust him, in fact, it was the opposite. He'd swooped in and saved her during her weak points, just like the hero he prided himself for being. Her reluctance to follow him sprouted from their spar just a mere few hours earlier. Who knows what he'd try to pull, especially with them being separated from the other cats.

The she-cats pawsteps were quiet as she slipped through the exit after Sol, her paws greeted by the unfamiliar texture of concrete. She made a face at the feeling, she definitely missed her grassy homeland, the closest thing to concrete that she'd experienced was the stone by the moonpool during her brief medicine cat training.

The tom lead her further away from the building, only increasing her anxiety as he turned towards an alleyway, secluded a few blocks down. Holly felt the urge to speak up, her paws shifting nervously. There was nothing extraordinary here to look at, only a dumpster and a few cardboard boxes littered among the stone.

"Sol? What are we doing here? I want to go back, it's cold."

The tabby spoke quietly, her tone wavering a bit in fear as she stepped back an inch or two. Sol turned towards the she-cat, his expression unreadable with the dark surroundings, not even the full moon providing enough light. He moved towards her at a normal pace, coming up beside her and positioning his body to make his stance seem bigger.

Instinctively, Holly flattened her ears, the eerie silence sparking fear in her as her paws itched at her to flee, but she didn't. Instead, she stood put, her body slightly lowered to the ground as she looked up at him, expecting an answer- and hopefully a positive one.

"You know I love you, right?" Sol finally spoke, his voice oddly calm, almost too calm. His tail traced up her spine as the she-cat flinched a bit.

"I- I know, Sol. I love you too. Can we go back, please? I don't want to be here, I'm tired." The onyx cat murmured, struggling to come up with any excuse she could in order to avoid this situation. At least back in the basement, she was shielded from the cold and there were other cats around, here, there was nothing but the sound of the wind and harsh, below-freezing temperatures.

Sol's tail flickered for a moment, squinting his amber eyes that almost seemed to spark in the shady surroundings, before he pounced, using his much more bulky body to pin the lithe she-cat to the ground. A shriek sounded from Holly as she wildly fought in an uncoordinated fit of kicks, caught off guard by the action. Her back claws furiously pushed against Sol's stomach as she struggled beneath the larger tom.

Of course, this came to no positive outcome, and eventually, Holly's body went slack, unable to fight any longer due to her weakened state. The femme trembled with fear as she met Sol's gaze, tears threatening to prick at her emerald eyes. The tom's tail slowly traced her neck, but he didn't say anything, he didn't even look phased. If fact, he looked just as calm as before.

"Please let me go, I won't run, I promise." Holly said meekly, but Sol shook his head, only lighting more fear inside her stomach.

"I'm afraid I can't, kitten. Now, stay still and be pretty for me, okay? I love you." Sol whispered into her ear, his voice threatening, but soft.

The she-cat felt a tear dribble down onto her cheek, soaking the fur in it's path. Giving one last attempt to flee, she weakly tried to squirm beneath him, but Sol's combined weight and strength held her much smaller frame down easily. A soft hiccup escaped her maw, and for a slight moment, Sol almost started to feel guilty.

Before he could process this feeling though, his teeth roughly gripped onto her scruff, eliciting another noise of panic from his mate. The tom could just barely hear her pleads to be released, but he certainly could smell the pure terror radiating off her pelt.

With that, he started to breed her, struggling to will away the building guilt in his gut.

* * *

 **Morning ; 5:21 AM**

* * *

It'd been a while since the incident, the two cats now back in the basement. The other cats didn't seem to be awake yet, which was unfortunate for the both of them. Luckily, the place was practically crawling with mice and rats, so hunger was no longer an issue.

Sol's amber eyes shifted towards the black-furred figure of Holly, who was curled up in the corner and fully refusing to eat the rather plump mouse that sat a mere inch from her paws, despite how desperately hungry she was. Since earlier, the poor she-cat had been on-edge and breaking down into crying spells once every thirty minutes or so, all while avoiding Sol the best she could.

Eventually, Sol gave into the guilt eating away at his stomach. Deep down, he knew that he shouldn't feel guilty, that wasn't his character, it never had been - but then again, the tabby she-cat had an entirely different effect on him, festering emotions that he never thought even existed until that point.

Cautiously, the tom rose to his paws, internally wincing as he saw Holly's face contort into one of fear as she back up a little more against the wall. He flattened his ears and slowly approached her in the least threatening way he could, before stopping a few feet in front of her, allowing her the illusion of freedom and space to run if needed.

He gently crouched and met his amber eyes with her own green ones, an attempt of a soft, non-threatening purr escaping his maw.

"Holly, can I come closer?" Sol asked slowly, a slight smile gracing his face as he saw Holly soften up the slightest bit at the question, before almost instantly turning back into her cautious state, her fur puffing up twice it's size as she moved her paw in front of her, as if getting ready to flee.

"Get away, you fox-heart!" The tabby spat, that being the first words she'd spoken since earlier, her tail lashed and she quickly darted from the corner, and back into their nest. Her eyes glared daggers into Sol's multi-colored pelt.

The tortoiseshell let out a huff at his failed plan, slowly turning back to Holly and keeping his gaze low.

His eyes softened up as he looked at Holly, trying his best to look sorry- which didn't require much effort, he genuinely felt bad for her, and almost disgusted with his own actions, though he'd never admit it.

"Hey," The tom started, slowly inching forward, "I'm so, so sorry for earlier, okay? I don't know what got into me. I love you, Holly, _please_ let me at least be near you. You don't have to forgive me, but I hope you can."

Holly's tail stopped lashing as she looked at him warily, but she could feel herself slowly give into his sweet-sounding tone, despite her brain protesting. Soon enough, Sol ended up curling next to her, and this time, she didn't flinch.

"Please don't do that ever again, it was really scary." The she-cat said eventually, her voice strained and weak, as if she was on the verge of tears, before she spoke again, "Sol, I don't think my body can _handle_ kits. Jayfeather always warned me- my body's really small compared to a lot of other cats, one litter could _kill_ me, and the kits might not even survive."

She choked out, wrapping around herself while Sol looked at her with a frightened gaze. He pressed his nose against hers briefly, before licking her forehead comfortingly, his tail wrapping around hers.

"We're going to get through this together, okay?" The tom-cat murmured, "I won't let you go through this alone, as much as you hate me right now."

Holly simply turned her head and flattened her ears, not bothering to say a word after that.

* * *

 **Morning ; 7:06 AM**

* * *

A soft, and careful nudge woke the long-furred femme from her nap, her eyes opening to peer at Sol's familiar face. For a second, she felt scared, her mind resorting to the last time he'd woken her up, but her emotional stance faltered as she noticed Pip standing behind him.

Pip's tail gave a friendly flick as she let out a peppy laugh,

"Come on, slow-slug! The others are excited to meet you, Penny's been up since dawn wanting to play with you again." The siamese announced excitedly, practically bouncing on her own paws.

Holly flicked her ears and reluctantly rose from her spot, her body contorting into a stretch as she flashed a smile towards the other she-cat. She felt a little comforted knowing that there was at least one cat here that she was on good terms with, if it happened that the others didn't like her for some reason.

Her tail flicked as she brushed her fur up against Sol's, who gave a pleasantly surprised purr as he started to lead her away from the nest, following Pip's paw steps. Holly hesitated a bit before opening her mouth to ask something, the question having been on her mind for a while now,

"Hey, Pip? Do you know if any of the cats here have medical experience? It's just- you know. I want to be sure." She felt Sol lean down and nip disapprovingly at the spot between her ear and the top of her neck, eliciting a slight whimper from her maw, which she kept quiet.

Pip glanced back and gave a reassuring smile, ducking beneath a fallen plank of wood, leading to an entirely different room.

"Oh, yeah! Jerky does, he's kinda the unofficial medic in our little group, he's not the absolute _best,_ but he knows about herbs and all that. We're not exactly the most prone to injuries here though, two-legs tend to treat us if they do find us hurt." The blue-eyed she-cat mentioned casually, unaware of Holly's confused and concerned expression.

"Two-legs? Why would you guys let them do that?" Holly asked curiously, her voice on-edge as she flattened her ears.

"They aren't a threat here, sometimes they feed us and treat our wounds - but they never take us in as kittypets, I guess they know better than to mess with feral cats. The real threat though is their offspring, they're too foolish to know better. I know Penny's siblings got taken by a few, he hasn't seen them since."

Pip said with a bit of remorse in her voice, before turning towards the room, around 4 cats looking back at them.

"As you guys know, Harry, who goes by _'Sol'_ now," The siamese started, her voice having an odd twinge to it at the end, "- has returned, and he brought another cat with him, which I mentioned _last night_ , if you all aren't too mouse-brained to remember."

She light-heartedly teased, before turning towards Holly, who was very visibly tense and struggling to relax.

"This is Holly, she'll be a new addition to our group."

* * *

 **press F to pay respects this took a lot longer than expected but yknow, i got it done. four days later than i wanted to, but at least its out.**

 **anyways, idk if im going to go by the logical cat genetics that male torties/calicos aren't fertile because i mean, i _want_ Holly to have kits but im. kinda a science nerd and i feel like it'd be more realistic if she isn't able to via Sol.**

 **my original plan was to have Holly have a false pregnancy or she loses her kits some how and she can foster Luna's kits because Luna won't want to raise them as a single mother but who knows. i'll probably change it lmao**

 **until next time!**


	4. Toms being Toms

**im back,,, a little later than wanted but school lmfao**

 **anyways ;w;! tyty to**

 **Crimsonapple of MarbleClan**

 **Dark Thunder (Guest)**

 **Th3DoomSlay3r (x3)**

 **for the reviews! definitely encouraging to write more ^^**

 **also im gona uhhh speed up cat pregnancy symptoms for plot sake**

 **onto the fic!**

* * *

 **Morning ; 7:24 AM**

* * *

 _Previously..._

"As you guys know, Harry, who goes by _'Sol'_ now," The siamese started, her voice having an odd twinge to it at the end, "- has returned, and he brought another cat with him, which I mentioned _last night_ , if you all aren't too mouse-brained to remember."

She light-heartedly teased, before turning towards Holly, who was very visibly tense and struggling to relax.

"This is Holly, she'll be a new addition to our group."

* * *

Holly nervously glanced around, catching the gaze of a few different cats, a select two catching her interest. Her tail gave a semi-friendly flick, debating on whether or not to introduce herself further than Pip already had.

Taking in a shaky breath, she let out a meek, "Hello, I guess?", her jade eyes shifting to the dirt-coated floor. A few cats gave their friendly hellos, most more curious about Sol's return rather than the new embodiment.

Her mate brushed his pelt against her own before leaving her side in order to greet his former alliances. The she-cat stood alone for a mere few seconds, before the two pelts she'd caught interest of earlier came bustling towards her, catching her off guard for a second.

Holly's eyes shifted between the two, one a grey and white tom, and the other, a black and brown she-cat who seemed to be just slightly round with kits. Her ears flattened as she gave a soft smile.

The grey and white tom gave a slight laugh, "Not much of a talker, I guess? I'm Vincent." His green eyes shifted to the expecting femme beside him, "- and this is Luna."

Holly let out a nervous chuckle, her tail swishing, "Hey." She said simply, her tone still on-edge. Vincent paid no mind to it, instead, he brushed his tail against the fur of her cheek, the she-cat's body immediately stiffening at the interaction.

"You're cute." The tom stifled a chuckle, his gaze temporarily landing on Luna, who seemed to be annoyed.

"Can you ever _not_ flirt with every cat you come across? I swear, Vincent." Luna seethed, "Can't you tell the poor she-cat's clearly not interested?"

Holly gave a nervous shift between the two, standing on the tips of her paws with her ears flattened. She looked around for Sol, who was unfortunately talking with Pip and some orange tom.

Vincent gave a slight roll of his eyes, paying no mind to Luna's spat, "Don't mind her, she's just moody because she's tired of waiting for her kits to be born." He laughed, lashing his tail at Luna, who gave a hiss in response and left Holly alone with Vincent.

Holly felt her fur stand on edge as she looked at the tom before her, he was about the same size as Sol, perhaps a bit smaller. In a way, he reminded her of her friend Mousewhisker from her former clan, in fact, he almost looked scarily identical.

"So, where did this pretty face come from? You don't smell like you're from around here." The mottled grey and white tom asked, moving to brush up beside her and sit down, beckoning for her to as well.

The she-cat shuffled her paws and moved a bit away, occasionally slipping a glance to her mate, who didn't seem to have any idea of the situation. Her jade eyes narrowed accusingly back at the tom.

"If you're trying to flirt with me, I'd suggest not." Holly said simply, avoiding the question from before. She really didn't want to think about her home right now.

Vincent didn't seem affected by the accusation, however- acting as if her words meant nothing more than thin air. His tail lashed before sliding itself up her neck, in which the she-cat instinctively dodged and avoided, letting out a hiss that attracted the attention of the few cats in the area.

It was the calm before the storm, the odd silence lasting a mere few seconds as they stared at the two's small spat, before Sol came stalking over, shoving his body between the two and focusing his cold gaze on Vincent.

Holly's heart thumped rapidly as she took a few steps back, her fur bristled and her paws in a position to flee if needed. The two toms' tails were lashing aggressively, both their bodies in a position to fight, but neither made the first move.

The she-cat slowly gathered the courage to move towards her mate, rubbing her muzzle against his flank in a weak attempt to calm him. "- Sol? Please back away, it's fine. Vincent was ju-"

The tortoiseshell let out a hiss, his tail moving the tabby away, "Shut up!"

Holly didn't push it any further, instead she just obediently moved back and flattened her ears, stepping far away from the two toms who looked as if they were going to claw at each other's throats any second now.

The air was tense enough to choke a cat, no one daring to move a whisker until Pip eventually mustered up the strength to shove herself between the two toms aggressively.

"Would you two cut it out? You guys are acting like a bunch of kits! Vincent, go." Pip hissed, her voice threatening as she gave a light shove on Vincent's chest, who didn't budge.

Sol's hard glare could practically cut through anything by this point, his claws unsheathed to their full extent before he finally spoke,

"Would you mind explaining why you had your grimy paws on _my_ mate?" He spat, "Don't you have any common sense? You don't touch what _belongs to me_."

After Vincent lowered his gaze and eventually stalked off, Sol turned back to Holly lividly and gripped her scruff, dragging her away from the situation and curling up with her on a comfortable stack of hay.

His gaze swept across all the other cats in a threatening way, who quickly went back to whatever they were doing beforehand. The tom let out a soft grumble as he started to groom the she-cat, who was still shaky with fear. His nose wrinkled up a bit as he very faintly caught the scent of Vincent on her, instead opting to rub his scent on her instead - because clearly it wasn't enough earlier.

After a while, the previous talk of the spar had died down, the tension completely fading as small chatter filled the room. Holly was fully asleep by now, Sol curled possessively around her, all while keeping his eye on Vincent. A few of the cats had gone back to their designated area, only Pip, Penny, and Vincent remaining.

A gentle shift mixed with a slight whimper broke Sol from his trance as he turned towards his mate, who was slowly waking up. His heart warmed a bit as he leaned down and gave a soft lick on her forehead, sending her straight back into her previous slumber.

The tom's muzzle twitched as he sniffed her, her scent having a bit of an odd twinge to it- but he couldn't put a dot on it. It didn't smell like she was _sick_ or anything, but it still made his stomach twist with worry. Looking up, he glanced at Pip, who was curled around a sleeping Penny.

"Hey, Pip?" He called, his voice seeming a bit nervous, "Do you know where Jerky is? I need him for a second."

Pip peered up tiredly and gave a concerned look at the two of them,

"Is everything okay? I'll go get him." The she-cat said quickly, before grabbing Penny's scruff and bringing the kit along with her, leaving to find Jerky.

A few moments passed before a dark brown tom came into sight, cautiously moving towards Sol and Holly. He looked tired, as if he was woken up abruptly, though he didn't look annoyed- instead, he looked concerned.

Holly was gently awoken from by a few nudges into her side, a soft whine escaping her maw as she curled up a bit more, paying no mind to the situation around her. Jerky conversed a few words with Sol as he leaned down to sniff her, his eyes widening a bit at what seemed to be a familiar scent.

His brown fur shook a bit as he smiled at the two of them, nodding at Sol to fully wake up his mate, which she was very reluctant to. The femme's emerald eyes opened groggily as she looked at the unfamiliar tom, her paws itching at her to stretch out after being curled up for so long, but she didn't- waiting for whatever Jerky wanted to say to pass before she did so.

"Well-" Jerky started, a slight smile on his face, "It's not 100% official yet, but your scent is showing very early signs of pregnancy. Congratulations, you two!"

Holly felt her fur freeze and stand on edge, a choked sound coming up her throat as she glanced at Sol, deciding to try and muster up an expected excited expression for Jerky.

"O- Oh. That's great? Right, Sol?" She attempted a slight smile as she looked at Sol, then back at Jerky.

The brown tom gave a look at the two before taking a slight step back,

"I'll be back to give a checkup in a few weeks, but if you ever need anything, just come and find me!" He called nervously, before padding off and leaving the tense situation.

Sol watched him skid off before turning his head towards Holly, who was sprouting a sick and almost scared expression at the news. The she-cat gave a shaky breath in and turned her body away from Sol, her scent turning sour.

There was a few heartbeats of thick silence before Sol carefully started to groom his mate- who skillfully rejected the act of affection, instead bolting to her paws and sending an icy glare towards him.

"Leave me alone- I don't want to be anywhere _near_ you right now!" Holly spat, her tail bushing up as she dipped her paw onto the dirt in front of her in order to run.

Her attempt was quickly put to an end as Sol bolted to his paws as well and roughly grabbed her scruff, tugging her back to the ground despite her rapid struggling, and held her with his weight. A hiss sounded as she kicked against him at first, but relaxed within seconds, giving into her instincts.

" _Calm down._ " Sol said lowly, before rasping his tongue over her fur and smoothing the puffed up parts of it in attempt to sooth the tabby.

The fae's breaths were heavy as she eventually calmed down, squirming slightly against Sol's larger form uncomfortably. The tom let out a sigh as he reluctantly moved his weight, rising back up to his paws and shaking his fur out.

"We're going back to the nest." He said idly before gripping her scruff in his maw again, not waiting for a response- it being unlikely that he got one. She gave a slight noise of protest, but didn't bother to fight against it.

"I really wish you'd stop moving me around like a kit." The tabby muttered, but her comment went unheard as the tortoiseshell carried her back to their resting space.

A yawn passed her muzzle as she felt her eyes close shut, slowly starting to doze off again for another mid-morning nap. In a way, it shocked her about how much has happened- just in the past moonrise. However she'd rather not think about it, knowing that the clan was either looking for her, or happy about her absence.

A silent prayer to Starclan, rather left unheard, passed her mind before she fell back into a slumber, the slight shift of the nest being the last sense she experienced.

* * *

 **weak motivation, weak ending. this took like,,, well over a week to write YIKES.**

 **but its out,,, i guess. not that happy w/ it but im not gonna rewrite a whole ass chapter and postpone it even more.**

 **its like 4 am rn though so zzzzzz**

 **reviews/favs/follows are always appreciated!**

 **madi, out (for like,, 1-2 weeks probably)**


End file.
